Finality
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: The Second Blood War was thought to be over when Harry defeated Voldemort. It wasn't. This is the true end with a bitter and disenchanted saviour putting an end to the War. Quite a Dark One Shot inspired by a certain work of whitetigerwolf. I don't own Harry Potter.


**Finality**

 **AN: I would like to apologize for my haitus but first life was being a pain and then i had to deal with Birthdays of most of my family, including my own. Then in July I had to deal with something I never thought I would. The Tragic passing of my twenty year old little sister. I am still dealing with this so I don't know when I will get back to regular updates but it WILL happen. Don't do drugs people, it only takes one to kill you as evident with my sister.**

I took a deep drag from my cigarette as I watched the funeral from afar. The man being buried was one I owed too much to ever truly be repaid. The lessons he gave me over the years as a man and a survivor had served me well over the years. Unfortunately when you're constantly hunted it only takes one bout of bad luck to take you down.

"It is a shame that he had to die." A new voice said from my side as I exhaled smoke.

"He would say it was worth it." I said bitterly as I recognised who had interrupted my farewell. "He was an idiot for someone so wise. Then again that's rather too common nowadays." I flicked the cigarette away and folded my arms. "Truly nothing is sacred to you bastards though. Trying to start shit at a fucking funeral."

"He brought the end of our people on us, boy. He should not be treated like this with how much blood is on his hands." The man spat making me turn my head and sneer at the old man.

"And how much blood is on your hands? How much blood was on your hands before the animals were put down like the rabid beasts they were?" I smirked nastily as his face went red from rage.

"All I have done is for our people, boy! The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. With him gone we can now rebuild and retake what is ours! You have a choice to make. Continue on the path of your mentor and be killed for standing in our way or join us and reap the rewards." I snorted at him knowing that said rewards were not for me but his last remaining granddaughter. It was then that I made my move causing him to fall to the ground while screaming in pain from the new hole in his leg.

"Do you really think I would be that stupid?" I asked pulling the H&K USP .45 out of its holster and pointed it at the man as I stomped on his wand hand, snapping both his wand and the bones in his hand. "I knew you wouldn't miss the chance to ruin his final rest. I didn't have long to plan my vengeance but for him, failure wasn't ever considered."

"So you plan to kill me then." He stated with a pained grin. "They will come for you. Your death will be the stuff of legends just as your precious bastard of a mentor's is." I chuckled making his gloating fade way for confusion.

"You're right, his death is a legend even now. But it isn't about you and your side's revenge. No, it's about staying true to morals, doing what is right instead of what is easy. He will gain the immortality of Merlin and have songs composed about his deeds. You though…you will fade into the shadows, a mere footnote at best." I pulled out the last part of my plan confusing him. "This, this is a detonator."

"Wha-…?!" He said as I flicked the cover and pressed the button. There was a plume of smoke in the distance.

"Did you really think that you were safe in _my_ home? Did you really think I would allow you to stay there without consequence? The muggles were more than happy to help me when they realised the leaders of the current terrorists were going to take up residence there as proof of their superiority. Don't worry, they were all inside." I tapped the earpiece that kept me informed by the scouts around the building. "I made sure of that."

"You're a monster!" He spat making my chuckling stop.

"I'm a monster? This coming from a man who hunted down everyone a hero loved because he did the right thing." I moved the gun from his head to his other knee and fired. "Scream all you want, there is silencing and muggle aversion wards. It is just you and me."

"The bastard would never have wanted this." He said making me sigh.

"That's true, when I pass over I will have to deal with his disappointment." I fired four times in his chest being careful not to hit his heart. "You will not be buried or cremated. Your body will decompose here until I die and perhaps even after then." I holstered the gun and walked to the now abandoned grave.

 _Here lies Harry James Potter_

 _A Hero till the very end_

 _1980 – 2017_

 _Ego mortem receperent_

"Sorry that I'm late Dad." I said with a sad chuckle as I remembered his last moments, using the last of his magic to protect me. "I finished what they started. I could wallow in guilt and self pity but you wouldn't want that even after all I've done." I bit my lip and looked up at the grey filled sky. "I think…I'll travel. You never got to do that as a child and when we did it we couldn't really take in the sights. Maybe I'll get lucky and find a girl to have a family with. A big one if I can swing it. I'm going to miss you but I'm never coming back here again. Thank you." I lit another cigarette and walked out of the graveyard.

That was the last time Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin was seen in Britain while the muggles in the know toasted to the name of Harry Potter, The Righteous Man. While the man that was once known as Nicholas Flamel died in obscurity.

 **AN: Okay, I was reading some One-Shots by whitetigerwolf and this popped into my head after reading Goodbye. The background is basic, after Deathly Hallows the people that lost the war bided their time before making another move to rule ten years after. Seeing that they were losing badly Harry asked the Muggle Government for help. The war was short and bloody causing the deaths of all Wizarding Kind that didn't flee. This included Fleur Delacour who unknown to many was descended from the Flamels. Gabrielle went a little nuts and blamed Harry while becoming obsessed with Teddy. The Flamels and Gabrielle spent the next five years hunting down Harry and everyone that he cared for, many having fled than fight another war. His luck ran out leading to this scene with a hardened 19 year old Teddy.**


End file.
